earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Krang
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Krang: ~1987 BCE - 1978 CE Krang was born into wealth and prestige. Most of this luxury came by way of Krang's father Quanin being the Supreme Chancellor of Utrominon, a life-long elected position. However, due to laws put in place by Quanin to prevent dynasties and regimes (and to spite his own son), Krang was literally the only living Utrom forbidden from being elected to the position of Supreme Chancellor. The problem was that Krang had all the makings of a great leader. As Krang grew older and entered into military service to hone his natural gifts, Quanin also grew older and became a bumbling fool. By comparison of Krang to his father, most Utrom wished that Krang was their leader instead of his father. There was a movement to repeal the law by the masses and Quanin, not understanding the full situation, ordered that such rebellion be labelled as treasonous and immediately met with lethal force. This, needless to say, did not go over well. The optics wee very bad and more rebellions and insurgencies popped up as a result. When Krang's own battalion was given an order to put an end to a similar rebellion, Krang became the first military commander to ever refuse an order given by the Supreme Chancellor. When word of this spread, the Utrom people on their homeworld marched on the palace, overpowered its guards, and cannibalized Quanin (you don't see that on G-SPAN). The Utrom High Council summoned Commander Krang back to the homeworld. Krang answered the call, excepting the Council to inform him they had repealed the law or were even just making him acting Chancellor until a formal election could be arranged. However, the Council did not say any such things, Instead, they accused Krang's defiance of inciting riots and public unrest and formally charged him with both patricide and regicide. Krang was then imprisoned while awaiting execution. That execution never came. Krang's nephew, Lieutenant Ch'Rell, broke his uncle out of the stockade and together they fled to the far reaches of the Utrom Confederation to rally supporters in defiance of the High Council. Krang spun a misinformation campaign that claimed that the Utrom High Council had killed his father and served him to the Neutrino Ambassador. These lies put the Utrom on the fringes of the confederation on Krang's side immediately, as it catered to their xenophobic hatred of Neutrinos and the upper class Utrom of the homeworld. Krang further solidified his base by recasting his father's dementia and lack of intelligence as being proof of his "fringer upbringing" and making it clear to his finger followers that Krang himself was "one of them" (all of which was complete fabrication - but his followers either were too stupid to realize this or they didn't care and just wanted any excuse to use the Neutrinos and homeworlders as scapegoats for their own problems). Krang: 1978 After centuries of conflict, the war between the Utrom Confederation, the Kraang Collective, and the Neutrino Federation had laid waste to nearly everything. Destroyed were countless worlds while all sides in the conflict became desperate for resources to fuel their ships and weapons. While searching for a solution to this, one of Krang's scientists discovered a gateway to another dimension. Trapping this gateway inside a mobile fortress and harnessing its power, Krang himself led an expedition in search of new resources. However, their arrival on Earth did not go unnoticed...Network Files: Krang 1 Krang: 1978 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Karl Blanque was a Vlatavan soldier believed killed in the 1984 kidnapping attempt of Prince Werner Zytle. Blanque showed up alive in 1987. Hailed a Vlatavan national hero, Blanque quickly retired into obscurity, though many intelligence agencies suspected he was involved in arms-trafficking. Under King Werner, Blanque now operates with diplomatic immunity. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Krang's nephew "Ch'Rell" derives his name from the word for "blade" or "sword" in the Ultrom language. He was Krang's favorite lieutenant and even though Krang ultimately abandoned him, letting him be captured by Neutrino forces to save himself, he is still quite fond of Ch'Rell; and has proceeded to use this name as a title for many of his closest allies. Threat Assessment Resources * Utrom Physiology ** Fanged Teeth ** Limited Telepathic Assertion ** Parasitic Capability ** Ultraspectrum Vision * Charismatic (by Utrom Standards, I guess) * Strategic Military Genius * Expert Exo-Suit Operator * "The General's Exo-Suit" ** Biomechanical Chassis ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength ** Kinetic Field Cockpit Protection and Concealment ** Life Support Systems ** Weapons Systems Weaknesses * Ambitious & Arrogant Trivia and Notes Trivia * He's current goal is to acquire one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Notes * He's a composite character of Krang and General Blanque. Links and References * Appearances of Krang * Character Gallery: Krang Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Generals Category:Bald Category:Green Eyes Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Conquerors Category:Dictators Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Composite Character Category:Fangs Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Vlatavans Category:Subsidiary Reality X Category:Secret Identity